Forgot Not Forgotten
by OptimisticEmotion
Summary: AU! So Demons exist, and something in Dick's past is closely tied to them. What the hell did he do? Not even he knows! His family had his mind erased because of some emotional trauma. All Dick knows for certain is that he has family out there, and some Demons aren't going to keep him from finding them!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I have moved back to my home town, I have a job in the kitchen of the Hospital lined up and the library has an area that I can get on the computers for a bit and type out a story. So I figured I can try and get some of 'Demon-Verse' out of the way. Yes this is a short chapter, and yes, there is a likelihood I won't touch this story again for a few months. SO! don't hold your breath on this one. It's just me messing around so far.

**ALSO****!** I'm starting up on the Nanowrimo, and for those of you who don't know, it's where you write a novel in a month type thing. So most of my writing time will go into writing my story there.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Forgot Not Forgotten**

* * *

_'Dear Dickybird,_

_ I know things aren't going to make much sense. But trust me, it's for the best. Let's point out obvious fact number one; you don't remember anything. And that's good. Because what you don't remember, it was killing you, literally. Father had to have your memory erased because of how bad of an emotional coma you were in. Your body was literally shutting down and we couldn't bear you dying over some stupid memories. Obvious Fact number two. You have an flat of your own in New York City. You told me once that you wanted to live there. I told Father when this was all going down and wha-la, you now have your dream home. It's nice and furnished and shut up okay, it was the best we could do on a short notice. If you don't like the place, you don't have to stay there. Move where ever you want. To a different flat down town or to a mud hut in a rual country on the other side of the world. This new life is one hundred percent yours to live however you want to. About the combined, your landlandy and a local doctor are aware of the situation. The doctor more so. If you have questions about the memory loss, talk to her. She may not be the one who took them, but she was given all the information about it. What you don't remember, why you don't remember, what you should do to avoid remembering, she has it all. Er, mostly. Now about money. Don't worry, we didn't leave you high and dry. In your wallet is a new visa, it's connected to an account that is given a generious monthly allowance. It's highly unlikely that you will run out any time soon. Now if you want to get a job to fill the day, fine, have fun. Meet people. Get a girlfriend, or a Boyfriend. You didn't seem to have a preferance either way, you were kind of a slut. But hey, new life and all. Most of all Dick, please, please don't look for us. You aren't alone. We're watching out for you. But what happened that caused the trauma is very closely linked with each and every member of our family. If you make a new one, we'd understand. In fact, it's encouraged! You've always been family oriented. Meet a group of people and take them in as your new brothers and sisters. Your old ones will be fine with that. We are tired of seeing you miserable. You've done more then enough for us, Dick, please use this life for yourself. For however long you have, try to learn to be at least a 'little' selfish._

_ Gunna Miss Ya Bro, _

_ Jaybird_

_(P.S.- You get yourself killed doing something stupid like saving someone's life again, I'm going to bring your ass back to life just so I can kick it to hell and back and then kill you again. Learn Some SELFISHNESS!)'_

* * *

Dick sat down the letter. He leaned back on the couch where he woke up. The letter was right, he really didn't remember anything. But that was just a little too much to believe. His family had his mind wipped? He was brain washed? Their was another slip of paper in the envelope on the coffe table he found with his name writen on it. Or, he was only vaugly sure it was his name at the time. The nicknames made him wonder what kind of brother 'Jaybird' was and what kind of brother he was to him in return. Were they close? Was that an endearing nickname or was it something they used visiously at eachother that Jay decided to use to help keep his annomity. Either way, Dick realized one thing for certain. He was in a flat, in New York City, and he didn't have the first clue as to what to do.

* * *

**A/N:** So we're just seeing Dick waking up with nothing but a letter, and he has no clue what to do with his 'new life'. What would you do with this chance? Whelp, Wait as see what Dick decides!

Later!

~K R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I've had this chapter done for a while, and I have been holding on to it thinking I'd wait until I've gotten farther into the story so I wouldn't leave you guys high and dry. But I'm out of room in my Doc space for my other things and I am at a writers block in chapter two, er three, hmm, either way. It will be a long while before I update again. and I'm sorry for the false hope ^_^;; Hope this chapter will be an okay marker. Besides, consider it my gift of the new year!

Wanna help me with my writer's block? Send me reviews of what you think is about to happen! You might be right, and you might inspire something grand!

ENJOY!

* * *

"Dick? Are you okay? You've been spacing again." Barbara Gordon, a red-headed daughter of the commissioner of the neighboring town, was waving her hand in front of the man's face.

"Hu? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Dick sighed and slouched in his seat. They were in a diner that had recently opened close to his apartment. Something about, getting out of the house or something that the other red-head to Dick's left had ranted when he caught Dick sleeping in again.

"See, that's why you need out of the apartment more often! I mean, even with your job at the bar it's like you don't really want to actually live a life. You go out and work and then you come home and sleep! And don't get me started on your days off!" Wally West, one of Dick's two best friends was ranting.

"What am I suppose to do? I mean, it's not like there's much to do but work and sleep." Dick shrugged.

"You could get a girlfriend you know." Barbara teased. Though Dick figured it was more of a subliminal message. He had a feeling the girl had a thing for him and if he was honest, he recuperated it. But they lived together and that could only spell disaster if they were to have a bad break up.

"I don't know, not many girls in town are really looking to date a Bartender."

"You're kidding right?" Wally groaned. "Man, being a Bartender is one of the sexiest jobs out there. Girl's _drool_ over a guy behind a counter!"

"Tell that to the McDonald's employees." Barbara giggled.

"Okay, well, not what I meant, but you get the picture." Wally waved the girl's comment off.

"Either way, I'm just not really looking for someone right now. I mean, how am supposed to have a stable relationship if I don't even know who I am?" Dick pointed out. The other two went quiet. He had a point there.

"So, you come up with any leads yet?" Barbara asked. The red heads knew that Dick was trying to find his family, even though they both read the letter that clearly told him not to. It seemed to be the only thing other than work that got the guy to crawl out of bed anymore.

"None. It's like, I didn't exist until six months ago." Dick grumbled. Wally gave him a sympathizing look and Barbara just looked thoughtful.

"We can try a blood scan. I can easily hack into any hospital data base and check-"

"It wouldn't work without something to compare it to. But thanks for the thought Babs." Dick smiled sadly.

"It's impossible to just one day appear out of the blue. How did you even get your job at the Bar anyway?"

"I had everything on the coffee table next to me when I woke up. My birth certificate, my social security card, my own drivers license, I don't even remember taking drivers ed, I have been walking everywhere because I'm scared I don't really know how to drive." Dick planted his face in his hands and groaned.

"So did you track-"

"Yes, I've tracked down the hospital I was 'born' at, but nothing there. My parent's names are missing from the certificate, both fields say unknown. Everything else is filled out to a church nearby. They seem to agree to letting the hospital use their address when it comes to orphans whose parents are unknown, which apparently doesn't happen often and they don't know me personally. But hell, I'm pretty sure that it's be altered because I have a father already. One who erased my memories and dumped me in the middle of New York City." Dick interrupted Wally with his little rant.

"I think you might be getting a bit unfair." Barbara sighed. "After all, he seemed to have done it to keep you alive."

"That's _if_ that letter wasn't total bullshit." Dick grumbled.

"Still though, he did get you a sweet set up." Wally helped Barbara in defending the mystery father. The girl had a huge father complex and she didn't let people bad mouth their parents unless they seemed to have a damn good reason. Like their parents were criminals or abusers. "By the way. You were in New York City, a bit more exciting of a place then Bulhaven. Why'd you move?"

"Hu? Oh, I guess, the letter said that I had wanted to live there before I lost everything. I guess I just don't think it's right to live there until I get some of it back. At least until I remember _why_ I wanted to be there in the first place." Dick shrugged.

This made since to the gingers and they agreed to drop the subject. Dick's past was defiantly an interesting mystery, but they weren't getting anywhere with it, and it only proved to be aggravating at best.

"So Daddy wants to know if, and here's how he put it, my two boyfriends will be coming over for dinner tonight." Barbara chuckled.

"Sure, Jim's always great company." Dick nodded with a smile.

"Um, I can't. I promised my uncle that I'd visit. Some other time though?" Wally asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure. I can't see why not. You know Dad's always happy to have you both over."

"James isn't going to be there is he?" Dick asked, suddenly remembering Babs' horrid little brother. The kid was sixteen, and just seemed to want to cause trouble for everyone. At first he just seemed angry, and that trait alone reminded him of someone he couldn't quite remember, but the more he got to know James, the less he saw of the memory that he almost find within him.

"Yeah, sorry. But, you already agreed to go, so -" Barbara finished her sentence by sticking her tongue out at Dick and then taking a sip of her coffee. Wally chuckled and whispered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'haha, sucker'. But Wally would never rub something in like that. Not to Dick. He enjoys his ability to breath in and out unhindered too much for something as childish as that.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the three had gone back to their apartment and from there went off in three different directions. Wally took off for his uncle's house, Barbara went to the library to get her schedule for the next month, and Dick went up to the roof, where he tried to clear his thoughts.

It was strange how nicely a good breeze and some devastating heights helped put Dick at ease. It was like no matter how harsh the wind blew or how close to the edge he got, Dick felt he wouldn't fall. And if he did, he felt that there would be nothing wrong with it. He wondered from time to time if in his past he had tried to kill himself by falling from a tall building to escape his depression. It would explain why he always felt the need to be in high places. But at the same time he felt that there was something wrong with his theory.

Standing on the ledge, which he made sure to do only at night, Dick never felt more alive. Sometimes he felt like all he had to do is flex his shoulders just right, leap, and he'd take off flying. He wasn't idiotic enough to actually try. But it was a nice feeling. Freeing.

While he was up there, Dick thought through all the things that was pressing on his mind. Most of it all grouping around one thing.

The Letter.

More specifically, the 'P.S.'

_"(P.S.- You get yourself killed doing something stupid like saving someone's life again, I'm going to bring your ass back to life just so I can kick it to hell and back and then kill you again. Learn Some SELFISHNESS!)"_

So he had saved someone's life? He was the type of person who put himself in harm's way for another person. And the fact that he was told to learn some selfishness, it just told how selfless he must have been. But he was plenty selfish now. He hadn't really done anything for anyone that wasn't Barbara, or Wally. Or his friend Roy in StarCity, or that girl Kara he met not too long ago at the mall, or letting that one old man cut in line in front of him last black friday, or when he gave a hundred dollar tip to that girl at the Ice-cream parlor after an extremely rude customer did a good job of making her feel like crap. Okay, so he was still a bit of a push over. He couldn't help it, he had a bit of a bleeding heart.

Dick side and a noticed something flutter off to the side. He glanced at it and smiled.

"Hey, Little guy." Dick raised his hand and a Robin, with dark red feathers instead of brown, flew over and landed on his palm. This strange little bird had been coming around Dick apartment complex since the man moved in, maybe longer, and it was rather use to people. But after Dick had been coming to the roof night after night, the Robin had started to take a shine to him. Soon enough, it came to the point that when Dick gestured or called for the bird, the red robin would come to him. In turn, the robin had a look that he gave Dick when it could tell that Dick was troubled, and wanted the man to talk about it.

Dick sighed as that look fell upon the bird's face. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I know I shouldn't be digging. I know I should move on with my life. But there are some many questions left unanswered and things I don't even know about myself! Things like, did I get along with my siblings? How many where there? Where they all brothers? Was 'Jaybird' the only brother of a batch of sisters? Was I the eldest? The second youngest? Did we have a mother? A father was mentioned but not a mother. Did she die? If so when? Is everyone alright? If they are all still watching out for me, then why can't I hear from them from time to time? Because of the memory blocks? And really, what is so horrible I need my mind erased? And Biggest yet, did I even get a choice in it? I-"

The red robin interrupted Dick's rant by chirping something that sounded irritated. No, Dick didn't understand what the bird said, and he figured he was mostly imagining the tone of the chirps. But it was like therapy to him to talk about things to the bird and make pretend that the bird was intelligent enough to be irritated at the rants and sympathetic to his problems and encouraging Dick to face his fears. He sometimes thought about taking the bird into his home and getting a nice big cage for him, but he figured that would only imprison the other wise free creature.

"Yeah, sorry. Ranting. But still. The hero bit gets me wondering and then there's the part about the money. Like, where does the money even come from? Sure my problems with my lost memories can go for miles, but then there's the dinner tonight with Bab's family. I mean, her dad is great and all, I actually enjoy spending time with Jim, but her brother, James, he's just a complete ass. If it were just Jim, Babs, and me it would be different, but I can tell that this isn't going to be fun." Dick sighed. The red robin tweeted something softly, Dick didn't know birds _could_ tweet softly, and nestled in Dick's hand.

"Thanks." Dick smiled and petted the bird a bit.

"Dick? We've got to go." Barbara's voice came from the door to the roof and the bird flew from his hand in a hurry. Dick sighed and made his way to he girl.

"Alright, alright. Time to face the music, hu?" He asked dreadfully.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. You'll have a fine time." Barbara insisted.

"Really. So you can't go by yourself because~?"

"Because," Barbara sighed, "My little brother is a menace and if I don't have more than my dad to hold me back I might kill him."

"Just as I thought. But don't worry, Babs, I hear that we're going to have a 'fine time'." Dick smirked.

"Don't make me eat those words." Barbara pleaded.

* * *

The two made it to the home of Jim Gordon and Barbara's bratty little brother James jr. in the upper town of Gotham. For most, the town was filled to the brim with nothing good and was easily one of the three darkest most dangerous cities in America. The other two being a very busy town in California, and the home of Dick Grayson himself; Bulhaven.

"I don't see why your mother can't just take him back to Chicago." Dick asked bitterly as Barbara parked the car.

"Because she can't handle him anymore then we can. It was either he come live with us or he got put into an institution." Barbara explained.

"And what, exactly, is wrong with an institution?" Barbara smacked Dick on the back of his head and told him to mind his manners. After a quick, and not quite whole hearted apology, the two adults made their way into the house.

"You could learn to knock." came the ever so irritating voice.

"Nonsense, Barbara knows she's welcome to this house any time." Jim chastised his son. The only person James Gordon would listen to was the man he was named for, and that also is what stood between him and a patrol officer.

"Nice to see you too, James." Barbara smiled at her little brother, it was genuine too, she loved the creep, she just didn't enjoy his company.

"Go burn in hell." James growled and stomped up the stairs. "And take your boyfriend with you!" He shouted out, not leaving Dick out of the drama.

"I'm sorry about him. You mother had called to check on him and you know how much he enjoys that." Jim sighed.

"It's alright, Daddy." Barbara place a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Is dinner in the oven?" She asked.

"Ah! No, it's ready. I made up some of my special meat loaf." Gordon led the way to the kitchen where his proud creation was still steaming. There was green beans and mashed potatoes too, but there was some missing from each of the three dishes.

"I see James decided to dine alone tonight." Dick gave a half-smile as to show Jim he wasn't offended. Actually, he was quite relieved with this new development and thought it was the will of some higher power giving him a break.

"Don't get too excited, he'll be down for dessert." Barbara whispered and Dick's stomach sank again. Oh well, at least he will get to spend some time with the two _pleasant_ Gordons.

A while into dinner and pleasant dinner conversation, Barbara excused herself from the table to go 'powder her nose'. The moment the young woman was out of the room, Jim Gordon leaned over the table and gave Dick a pinning look.

"So you still have yet to ask her, hu?" He goaded.

"W-what?" Dick gulped.

"Look, kid, I know that look. It was the look I gave when I first saw their mother, back before things fell through, and we aren't exactly on the worst of terms. And I _know_ you know she gives you the same look right back when she thinks you aren't looking." Jim poked a finger in Dick's direction, "So what exactly are you afraid of?"

"Um, well, I live with her, and-"

"That's nothing more than an excuse. Dick, of all the guys my little girl has brought home, you are the only one that didn't instantly make me want to reach for my rifle. You're a good kid, good head on your shoulders, and I'd be damned if you wouldn't make a rather good addition to the family. So when are you planning to grow a pair and ask my baby girl out already?" Jim huffed and leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest. Dick sighed. The retired commissioner had never really put the boy out of ease, the man was easy to talk to, confide in, and he was always quick to give great advice.

"I guess, I'll ask her right before we leave. After dealing with James~" Dick thought out loud.

"Yeah, the boy does tend to put her out of sorts, doesn't he. I'm certain it'll cheer her right up." Jim smiled again and went back to his dinner. Dick did the same as he mulled over what he was to do.

Unfortunately, not too long after Barbara came back to the table, James came out for his cake that was dessert. Dick silently prayed that he'd just grab a piece and disappear up stairs again, but with no such luck. James apparently wanted easy access to seconds, and then thirds, therefore, kept to the table and put up with his sister and her friend.

"So Dick, Barbara told me that you were thinking about trying for the force?" Jim asked as he fitted a piece of the pastry onto his plate.

"Yeah, I like working at the bar and all, but Hogan's Ally is a cop bar and I'm starting to feel a bit restless on my side of the counter." Dick gave a smile. It was true that he enjoyed the passing through of the costumers and hearing the inside of a few interesting cases that went around Bulhaven. Dick also sometimes felt compelled to go out and right a wrong or two that the cops couldn't because of regulation or the law. He figured that it might sate his urges if he was actually taking an active role in the safety of the town then in just living in it.

"Who want's to be a cop?" James sneered. Everyone just ignored him.

"Barbara, aren't you getting hired in the information unite? I can just see the dynamic pair you two could be out in the field. Like a true pair of super heroes." Jim laughed at his own joke. Dick and Barbara gave good-hearted laughs as well.

"God, Dad, you're such a dork! 'Super Heroes'? If there were such things, these two would be more 'Super Losers' then anything." James wailed. Again, he was ignored. Though it was getting a bit harder.

"Daddy, why don't you tell us a story about that vigilante that you use to work with back in your Commissioning days?" Barbara asked. Dick smiled. They had heard the stories a million times over, but it was Gordon's favorite to tell.

"Well, Barb, he wasn't just a vigilante, he was a true blue demon." Gordon began as he always did. He recanted the story of the demon who took the form a of a giant bat that helped bring a bit of peace to Gotham. "When ever I asked why he was so interested in Gotham, he would always just disappear, right in front of me."

"Sign that you were going blind back then too." James muttered darkly, he made no effort in hiding his distain for the Bat stories.

"Anyway, after the demon clown disappeared, the Bat tied up some loose ends and disappeared himself, for good. Haven't seen hide or hair from him since." Jim finished up.

"To think of all the demon activity in Gotham, maybe he was a cop from hell?" Dick smiled, he tried his best to be polite and not laugh. He figured, like Babs, that the truth of the story was some wackos were running loose in Gotham and a civilian that might not have been all that stable decided to do something about it. But other than a few articles on the mysterious Bat came up and never once was there a clear picture in the paper.

"Or maybe Dad's senile and you two are a couple of gullible bitches." James growled.

"James! Language!" Barbara gasped.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to offend your sensitive ears." James spat at his sister.

"James, be nice." Jim warned.

"Or else what? It was a stupid story to a stupid audience. Seriously, what kind of demon would _save_ people?" James barked out a hallow and mirthless laugh. "You guys are idiots if you think that guy wasn't just pulling a fast one. I bet they were all in on it. He probably made a profit by letting those 'bad demons' get away with some of the cash and then they split it when he 'disappeared'. It was all a big show that proved what complete morons cops are!"

"There happen to be truly honest and good people in this world, you don't have to be so jaded about everything." Dick growled back. He didn't know why, but hearing such bad things said about the Bat made his temper flare. Or maybe it was what James said about cops being morons. Yeah, that was it. James shouldn't insult cops.

"Only complete fools are honest and good. They're also the ones that get taken advantage of the most." James raised his voice at Dick. Dick was about to respond before Barbara cut him off.

"I think it's time for us to go, Daddy. It was a wonderful meal." Barbara stood and Dick followed suite.

"Yes, Mr. Gordon, thank you for having me, I'll try to keep in touch." Dick managed an almost impossible feat of keeping his anger in check. It was impossible for the first time in his memory as his blood was on fire with the need to make the kid regret his words. But he was a bigger person then that and he followed Barbara to the car where not a second was wasted in driving out of there.

For a moment Dick wondered if Babs was mad at him, but listening to the muttering under her breath he could tell that she was just as pissed at her little brother as he was. There were three types of people you just didn't insult in front of the girl; parents, legends, and cops. Not unless you had a damn good reason.

* * *

In his office, the CEO of Luthor Corp leaned back in his chair. There was a sudden buzz from the intercom on his desk. Lex Luthor pressed a button and the voice of a young woman came through.

"Mr. Wilson to see you, sir."

"Send him in."

There was a moment of silence before one of the double doors opened and a tall, muscular man with white hair, though he didn't look much older than his late thirties, and an eye-patch over his right eye walked into the room. He had a goatee that was as white as his hair and he walked in a way that screamed 'predator'.

"Good morning, Luthor." The man sat down not waiting for the invitation.

"Morning, Slade." Luthor gave a polite smile to his guest.

"I trust you looked over my report?" Slade sat straight as he locked eyes with the CEO.

"I did. I find the failure rather unsettling. Though I understand there was little for you to do. Who knew that Demons had such potent magic?"

Slade narrowed his eyes at Lex, "If they didn't we wouldn't be attempting something so blatantly moronic. That bottle was a hairs breath from my grasp. I almost _had_ it!" Slade growled.

"Now, now, Take a breath and calm yourself. We knew this was going to be a difficult task when we set out. My I offer you a drink? It might help?" Luthor stood and walked over to his speak easy.

"Something strong." Slade gruffed.

Luthor made a face, "I would much rather you waited until you were out of my office building before you got yourself drunk."

"You really think a thimble full would do me? Take the edge off, certainly, but I'm not such a lightweight."

"Very well. Back to the matter at hand. With the boy out of the picture, we are going to have a hard time talking his father into our demands." Luthor said as he poured a brown colored substance into a small glass.

"Talking? You think we're going to manage this heist, by _talking_ that beast into giving us what rightfully belongs to his heir?" Slade gave Luthor and incredulous look, taking the glass being offered to him.

"An heir who's as good as dead to the world." Luthor reminded.

"We aren't just talking about some dim-witted fool, Luthor. He will connect the dots. The moment we speak up and draw attention to ourselves, he'll know it was we that caused the misshaping that lead to-"

"I get it. Either way, we need to find the boy." Lex took a sip at his watered down drink and watched Slade down his straight liquor, slightly amused.

"I'll find him. Somehow. We might as well work on another while we're at it. Only one of those vials isn't going to be enough for the two of us." Slade pointed out.

"Yes. I know. But that's being worked on. You find the boy, and I'll see which candidate seems the best out of the rest."

"Well then, I'm off." Slade stood and started for the door.

"Happy Hunting." Luthor cheered, raising his glass to his partner. Who knew that immortality would be so easily achieved?

* * *

**A/N:** Well, now you have met our villains, and probably have this story figured out more so then Dick himself.

So send reviews asking questions, who is _this_, what will happen with _that_, What will _this_ foreshadow. Trust me, it helps.

Later!

~K R&R


End file.
